


We're shaking the horizon (like thunder on the ground)

by MYuzuki



Series: No matter what’s in front of me (I’ll keep fighting til I’ve won) [44]
Category: Final Fantasy XV, Kingsglaive
Genre: Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:35:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26839063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MYuzuki/pseuds/MYuzuki
Summary: Nyx is slogging through the seemingly endless heaps of administrative paperwork that come from running the primary military force of a kingdom that's in the middle of waging a war when Cor pays him a surprise visit.
Relationships: Cor Leonis & Nyx Ulric
Series: No matter what’s in front of me (I’ll keep fighting til I’ve won) [44]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1897525
Comments: 11
Kudos: 96





	We're shaking the horizon (like thunder on the ground)

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome back, everyone! I hope you're all doing well. <3 I also hope you enjoy another Cor & Nyx friendship drabble. It's really short, but hopefully still good? ;D

**We're shaking the horizon (like thunder on the ground)**

* * *

Nyx is slogging through the seemingly endless heaps of administrative paperwork that come from running the primary military force of a kingdom that's in the middle of waging a war when Cor pays him a surprise visit.

"Marshall," Nyx says in greeting, glancing up from the latest batch of reconnaissance reports with a grin. "To what do I owe the pleasure?"

"The Prince and his retinue are undergoing some supplemental training sessions before they depart on the haven pilgrimage with Lady Lunafreya," Cor informs him, and Nyx nods in acknowledgement, because it's been two days since that emergency council meeting where the Oracle and the Prince had announced their intention to restore the magic of the havens and they're scheduled to depart from Insomnia by the end of the week; given that, some last-minute training to ensure that everyone is prepared for the journey is only prudent.

"Makes sense," he tells Cor now, leaning back in his chair and regarding his friend with a curious look. "You're here telling me about it, because…?"

"Because you're on light duty and I could use a second pair of hands to run them through their paces," Cor replies, a faint smirk quirking his mouth up at the corners.

"Ah." Nyx can't quite hide the grin that creeps onto his face. "So you want me to help you terrorize them."

"Exactly," is Cor's immediate response, smirk growing more pronounced before his expression turns serious again. "Normally I wouldn't trouble you with -it is a Crownsguard matter, after all- but given the importance of the situation…"

"Cor, relax," Nyx says, laughing under his breath a little. "I don't mind. Honestly, I should be _thanking_ you for the offer. It's only been forty-eight hours and this light duty bullshit is making me go stir-crazy."

Cor snorts. "Why does that not surprise me?" he asks dryly. "Just remember," he adds, "it's for your own good. How are your ribs doing, by the way?"

Nyx shrugs. "Still cracked, but as long as I don't go hurling myself at any enemies larger than I am, they should be healed up within the next few days." Provided he doesn't do anything to _re_ -injure them, of course.

Cor gives a thoughtful hum. "Alright," he says after a moment of contemplative silence. "Well, the training for Noctis's retinue shouldn't be anything overly strenuous, but make sure you don't overexert yourself all the same. And if at any point there's _any_ risk of hurting yourself further, you _will_ stand down, is that clear?"

Nyx rolls his eyes as he rises from his chair and leaves his office with Cor, their footsteps carrying them out of the Kingsglaive headquarters and outside to the waiting car. "You worry too much," he says, tone lightly chiding as he elbows his friend in the side before going around to slide in the passenger seat. "I'm hardly some delicate damsel about to keel over, you know."

"No," Cor drawls, "you're just the reckless idiot who goes charging off without back-up and picks fights with Cerberus daemons."

Nyx huffs at him. "It's not like I do that _all_ the time," he grumbles.

"No," Cor returns dryly , "only most of the time."

"Oh, come on, you know I didn't have any choice when it came to that fucking Cerberus," Nyx gripes, because he's gotten nothing but grief over that from _everyone_ the last two days; hell, just yesterday Libertus had spent an entire three hours on a tirade about how much of an idiot he was when it came to his own safety.

(Which seems a bit harsh, in Nyx's opinion; yes, he doesn't rank himself at the top of his list of priorities, but it isn't as if he puts his own well-being _last_ , either.

He knows his best friend just worries about him, though, and so he tolerates Libertus's furious scoldings with as much good grace as he can muster.)

Cor, meanwhile, slants him a look that's equal parts amusement and sympathy. "I know," he says, and lets their conversation end there for the time time-being, a comfortable silence filling the interior of the car as they drive to the Citadel.

**Author's Note:**

> Well, that's that, and I hope you liked it! I should also have something posted for Promptober Day 5 by the end of the day, so keep an eye out for that as well. ;D


End file.
